Sweets For My Sweetheart
by Miro-san
Summary: Youji's making cookies, and Natsuo is bored, so he starts a playful game involving the cookie dough.Rated M For CookieSex.


Sweets For My Sweet Heart

By:: Miro-san

Disclaimer:: I don't own Loveless, Natsuo or Youji.

Miro's Before Note:: I got this idea when I was making cookies. And I totally thought it'd fit Natsuo and Youji. n-n **Don't read if you don't like; Yaoi, Cookie-Sex goodness, or Mature Sexual situations between fictional Characters!** See. There, warning in **bold**. XP No complaining in reviews. I won't reply to people who complain! Mew, this is also a one-shot! No second chapters.

- - -

Youji grinned, balling up another thing of cookie dough and setting it on the cold metal pan. Natsuo stood behind him, dropping even more dark chocolate chips into the cookie-dough, simply because he was bored.

"You could help you know." Youji said, focusing on the dough in his hands.

"But that's boring. Why would I do something boring?" He asked, licking off some of the dough from his fingers.

"It's not completely boring." Youji replied, setting down the next ball of dough, and looking at Natsuo.

"I'd rather do something else." He said, wiping another dollop of dough onto his pointer finger.

"Like what?" Youji asked, licking the dough off of Natsuo's finger before he had a chance to.

"Like..." Natsuo gathered another glob, and wiped it on the side of Youji's face, and grinned. "This..." He licked Youji's face clean of the cookie dough.

Youji grinned, and wiped cookie dough on his fighter's lips, and kissed him. Natsuo kissed him back, and leaned over onto the counter as Youji licked his lips and leaned onto him.

Youji pulled back for breath, "I'd rather do this too..." He said, and started to take off his fighter's shirt, once the bothersome clothing was removed, he smeared cookie dough on Natsuo's chest, and strategically placed on chocolate chips.

Natsuo giggled, loving what he had started. Youji licked more of the cookie-dough off of Natsuo's body, nibbing on his side, which made Natsuo arch his back slightly and giggle.

Youji grinned, traveling upwards on Natsuo's body, continuing to clean his chest. His stopped at one of the chocolate chips, sucking it off, and revealing Natsuo's left nipple, covered in cookie dough. Youji sucked on it lightly, earning himself a moan from Natsuo.

Youji grinned, and switched to his second nipple, sucking off the chocolate chip, and the cookie dough, earning more moans from Natsuo.

Youji hurriedly unhooked, and slipped off Natsuo's pants and underwear while licking the rest of the cookie dough off of him. He met lips with Natsuo, scooping up some of the cookie dough into his hand, and rubbing it down Natsuo's length.

He groaned and Youji wrapped his hand around his member, and spread the dough on it. Youji pulled away at the lips, and traced down Natsuo with his finger, looking at Natsuo's now bare body.

He lowered himself down, finishing tracing Natsuo with his finger, which now left it on the head of his member. He licked his finger clean of the cookie dough that had transferred to it, and then wrapped his mouth around the head of Natsuo's member, sucking and licking off the cookie dough. He tasted delicious, sweet sugar mixed with Natsuo's already

Natsuo moaned deeply, and loudly, hands clinging to the hard counter, nails digging in to it as much as they could.

Youji moved down on him father, continuing to suck on him, getting every morsel of cookie-dough off of him. Natsuo bucked into his mouth, forcing him farther down on him.

Youji continued to suck licking the rest of what he could reach off of His manhood. He pulled off of Natsuo, gaining breath, and listened to Natsuo's deep, pleasured breaths as he ran his fingers over his testes.

"Youji... I'm... I'm.. ready.. to... come..." He said, huffs between every word and He clinged to the counter for support, light-headed.

A Look of distaste came over Youji's face. "I haven't even gotten all the cookie dough off." He said, lifting his finger off of Natsuo.

He turned his head and licked some of the cookie dough, issuing another moan from his fighter. He wrapped his mouth around the hilt of Natsuo sideways, sucking on the base of his manhood and his testes. After getting the cookie dough off, he returned to Natsuo's lower head, and sucked on it lightly.

"Nnn... You...Youji!" He said with strained breath, to warn Youji that he was cumming, he was a fraction of a second to late for Youji to have don't anything, and grunted loudly, cumming into his sacrifice's mouth.

Youji pulled off of Natsuo, and swallowed hard, and returned to Natsuo's face, licking his cum off his lips. "Now..." He said, kissing Natsuo deeply. "Wasn't that more fun than rolling up cookie dough?"   
Natsuo nodded slowly, breathing heavy and labored.

Youji started to roll the dough into balls again, and stick them on the cookie sheet, as if nothing had happened.

- - -

Miro's After note:: 8D Is that not sexy as hell? I swear. I'll never look at cookie dough the same way. Ever again. -will giggle herself to death one of these days- You Already Read it, Please Review:D

All you have to do is click that button down there...


End file.
